


Starlit Skies

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art Inspired, F/F, just soft fluffy pre-smut stuff, lots of kissing and nipple touching, steamy but no smut, thank u bon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Cautiously she approaches the window, and looks out into the darkness. The light in her room obscures the shadowed outside, but something reflects, a glint of silver, and she nearly screams. Belatedly she sees the outline of a person, one she was familiar with."Ruby Rose!" She nearly shrieks, opening the window to find Ruby boosted up by her older sister, holding tightly to the edge of the window."Weiss! You said your night was bad, so I came to give you a kiss!" The redhead laughs hardy and joyous, pulling closer into the warm room.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Starlit Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user bonpop is a sweetie that inspired this fic with a beautiful piece of fan art. PLease go follow them.

The evening wore on like a memory of boredom in real time. Weiss Schnee watched as the first of the _one hundred exclusive guests_ made their way to the exit of the center ballroom of her family mansion. With an _elegant_ sigh, she moved to the back of the still bustling party and found her older sister and younger brother. 

“The Cerulean sisters just left.” She states flatly, reaching for the second glass of champagne in her sister’s hand and downing it. “Are we safe to go back to our rooms yet?” 

Whitley laughs roughly, drinking down his own glass before reaching for Weiss’ empty one. “Waiting on a phone call dear sister? Maybe a text message? Possibly a certain redhead from a local movie theater?” 

Weiss herself scoffs, but the flush across her cheeks tells her siblings all they need to know. “I haven’t a clue whom you may be referring to.” (She knows exactly who he’s talking about, a Ruby Rose, who works at the Sunset Skies movie theater and drive-in. They’d met on Weiss’ last date, and she about left the dull man at the counter when Ruby laughed at one of her dry jokes. As they left she hurried to a dark haired woman, standing at the booth Ruby had been at, and flustered her way through her request to give her number to the previous girl. To her surprise she received a phone call that evening, and a date offer the next night. Now they’d been dating for three months, and the mere thought of the redhead sent her heart soaring.)

Beside her, Winter laughs softly, “I for one, am glad you’ve found someone you wish to actively spend time with, dear sister.”

“Yes well, be that as it may, _even_ if I did, we would need to be dismissed.” Across the ballroom, Weiss sees the tall figure of Robyn Hill, local politician, sending a playful wink in their direction. “Is Robyn waiting for your dismissal as well sister?” Weiss’s own smile sparks a laugh from Whitley again, and Winter herself flushes, and opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off.

“Oh sister don’t be so naive, she’ll be meeting our dear sister in her chambers this evening.” The younger siblings laugh joyously, while Winter herself sighs and buries her head in her hands. 

The swell of the party has died down and once Weiss sees the third set of guests leaving the party proper she downs her fourth glass of champagne and sighs. "That's number three, I'm going to my room." Winter laughs softly and waves her younger sister off.

Once in her room, Weiss quickly removes her dress and burrows into a thick blue hoodie, borrowed from the previously mentioned theater worker. (She’s not expecting anyone to come looking for her so she wears the hoodie and her underwear and nothing else.) In her desk, top drawer on the right, she withdraws her phone and opens her messenger app. She has five new messages, all from a, **Ruby ⚘**.

 **Ruby ⚘** : hey when is ur party over  
**Ruby ⚘** : I miss u  
**Ruby ⚘** : man things are really dull when I cant talk 2 u  
**Ruby ⚘** : weisssssssss  
**Ruby ⚘** : hope ur nights better than mine

With a sigh she texts back:

 **Weiss** : I miss you too. The party is over, I would challenge that my night may have been worse, but I did have the company of my siblings. Speaking of, you need to meet them soon, if we’re going to be dating. My brother already knows of your existence, and my sister is quite curious of you. What are you doing now?

There wasn't a reply for a while, and when there was a reply it was a smash of letters, and while she tried to decipher the message she heard a soft knock at her window. Cautiously she approaches the window, and looks out into the darkness. The light in her room obscures the shadowed outside, but something reflects, a glint of silver, and she nearly screams. Belatedly she sees the outline of a person, one she was familiar with.

"Ruby Rose!" She nearly shrieks, opening the window to find Ruby boosted up by her older sister, holding tightly to the edge of the window. 

"Weiss! You said your night was bad, so I came to give you a kiss!" The redhead laughs hardy and joyous, pulling closer into the warm room.

"Oh Ruby-" Weiss giggles, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

When their lips meet Weiss feels the familiar flutter of butterflies, punctuated with the heavy thumping of her heart. Ruby tugs closer, climbing more into the room, lips desperately seeking more from Weiss. She makes it further into the window, and a desperate squawk sounds before Weiss stumbles back and falls to the floor with Ruby in her arms. The couple laughs and from outside they hear Yang yell:

"You can just stay up there! I'm going to Blake's!"

Ruby giggles next to her, and presses a soft kiss into Weiss's lips again, "Guess I'm spending the night huh?"

"If you thought I was letting you go home you're dumber than I thought Ruby Rose."

They kiss again, rough and needy, and Ruby rolls Weiss over, letting the smaller girl lay atop her, and she holds on to the worn hoodie at her waist. Weiss hums into the younger girl’s mouth, keeping her hands in dark red hair, and Ruby herself palms at her waist. Ruby nips playfully at her bottom lip, and Weiss huffs in reply.

“I thought I was your first relationship?” She coos softly, and Weiss rolls her eyes. 

“You are my first relationship, unfortunately I went out on several dates with the rich sons of my rich father's rich associates.” Ruby hisses in pity, leaning up to kiss at a pale neck.

“Tell me more stuff about you, stuff I don’t already know.” Weiss sucks in a quick breath, hands tightening in Ruby’s hair.

“W-what do you want to know?” Her voice waivers and she feels a shiver up her spine, as Ruby continues to trace her neck and jaw in soft kisses and bites.

“Anything,” Ruby mumbles, “About what you like, or stories about yourself. I want to know everything.” 

Weiss’ heart does a flip, and her arms feel weak, but before she can unceremoniously fall into Ruby, the younger girl rolls them again. (Without skipping a beat she tugs the end of Weiss’ comforter and pillows it under the older girl’s head.) Weiss watches Ruby shift above her, reaching up to click off the only light in the room, leaving them in soft darkness. She settles back down on her hands and knees, one knee between Weiss’ legs, and the other flush with her hip. Ruby smiles before caressing her cheek softly, letting her thumb run across swollen lips, before ducking down to kiss at a tensed jawline. Weiss gasps, reaching up to grasp at Ruby’s faded red hoodie, and the redhead continues her soft kisses. 

“A-anything?”

Ruby hums, nipping the skin to incite a soft moan. “Everything,” She purrs, pressing her warm wet tongue to Weiss’ pulse point, before sucking softly. 

Eyes nearly rolling, Weiss moans again, and feels a warm hand sneak up her side, pressing against the flushed skin and rubbing soft circles with a skilled thumb. “When I was six, I fractured my arm.” She gasps out, as Ruby places a playful bite to her ear lobe, and moves lower. “I was climbing a tree with my sister, she told me no- ohhh,” The taller teen bites roughly at the juncture of neck and shoulder, and Weiss’ left hand reaches up to tangle in dark red tresses.

“ _More._ ” Ruby requests breathlessly, hands inching higher along smooth sides, to thumb at arched ribs. 

Shaking, and hazy Weiss nods, licking her lips and gulping down precious air. “My favorite ice cream is blueberry- mmmm,” Weiss shivers when she feels Ruby’s knee slide up to press against her core, and she wants to buck into it, to unravel for Ruby like she’s never done for anymore before. “My sister knows about you.” She mumbles, when Ruby’s nearly got the hoodie bunched up over her chest, her breasts are bare and she knows by the cool temperature of the room that her nipples are hard. They ache, and she noticed belatedly that she’s closed her eyes. When she opens them again, she locks eyes with Ruby, and she can see so much affection in those pools of silver.

“ _What does she know about me?_ ” Every husky word out of Ruby’s mouth made her quake, and shiver, like a spell cast upon her. 

“Just about-” A soft sigh, between Ruby leaning down to kiss softly at her stomach. “Y-you… That you exist…” Ruby hums in reply, thumbing the underside of her breasts in a soft half massage. 

“Does she know we’re dating?” Ruby’s watching her now, knee pressed to her groin, both hands wrapped around her breasts, but the nipples painfully neglected. 

“Mmmhmm,” The heiress moans softly, hands in her own hair now that Ruby’s stationed so far away.

“Does she know you like to kiss me?” A soft flippant press of thumbs to cold nipples had Weiss rolling her hips.

“P-probably…”

Ruby rolls her hips as well, making Weiss moan louder, “Does she know about this? What I’m doing right now?”

“N-no” Weiss whimpers, arms out above her head, hips rolling in time with Ruby’s, eyes locked on soulful silver.

“ _Does anyone know about this Weiss?_ ” The statement sounds so sinister, but impossibly sexy. There’s no malice in Ruby’s eyes, only the affection Weiss has come to _love_. 

_Oh, love…_ She realizes. She _loves_ Ruby. Real actual _love_. The kind she’s only read about in books, or seen on TV. The realization hits her like a truck, and all teasing leaves the redhead’s eyes as she frantically tries to get her attention.

“W-weiss!?” The silver haired girl reaches up playfully to pull Ruby back down for a soft kiss.

“Sorry, I’m okay. I promise.” Worry burrows deep in silver eyes, and Weiss hums into another kiss, “I was just thinking about some things.”

The worry eases only slightly, and Ruby lets herself lay next to Weiss, entwining their fingers. “Like what?”

“Like that I love you.” Weiss laughs softly, and watches blood rush to Ruby’s cheeks.

“Y-yeah!?” Weiss laughs again and nods.

“Yes Ruby Rose. I. Love. You.” She pokes Ruby’s nose softly. “Is that alright?”

Flustered but smiling Ruby nods herself, “More than okay!! I love you too!!” They kiss again, soft and sweet, and when they part they’re both smiling. “Kinda killed the mood though huh?” The statement makes Weiss laugh loud and boisterous behind her hand. 

With a quiet yawn she stands, pulling Ruby up with her. “Let’s watch a movie, I can grab us some wine from downstairs too.” Ruby grins cheerfully, nearly bouncing next to Weiss. 

“Can we have milk and cookies instead!?”

Laughing again, Weiss tugs the younger girl into the hall outside her room, “Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd be so kind you cam follow me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
